


Random Drabbles

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [20]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Androids, Beaches, Biting, Bullying, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Churches & Cathedrals, Cousins, Crushes, Death, Doki Doki Literature Club AU, Drowning, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, Half-Siblings, Kidnapping, Lifeguards, Love Confessions, Marriage, Mute - Freeform, Mystery Character(s), Nightmares, Orphanage, Orphans, Pet Store, Pets, Photography, Protective Siblings, Rebellion, Rebels, Revenge, Romance, Royalty, Siblings, Sleeping Together, Snow, Surprise hugs, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, Yandere, first winter, fishes, i think??, sea creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and never to be finished works to post. I might add one-shots, I dunno. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌Also because I don't want to spam the fandom with crappy stories.
Relationships: ARSLOID/Everyone, IA/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), Kagamine Len/SF-A2 Miki, Kizuna Akari/MAYU, Kizuna Akari/Utatane Piko, SF-A2 Miki/Utatane Piko, Tohoku Zunko & WIL
Series: Short Story Assemble [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Surprise Hugs - IA/Yuuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: IA, VY2  
Pairings: IA/Yuuma

Yuuma was sitting in one of the living rooms watching TV. They paid no attention to the alien who popped her head from behind the couch.

Somewhat using the element of surprise, IA wrapped her arms around the startled Yuuma, shouting, “Surprise hug!”

Sighing, Yuuma replied, “Aria, it’s not a surprise hug if you shout it to the whole world.” Despite their words, you could hear the pink-haired samurai smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Since Yuuma and Mizki have no specific genders, I will assign their pronouns as they/them. Sometimes I will assign them genders if I feel like it.


	2. Photograph - Akari/Piko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charaters: Kizuna Akari, Utatane Piko  
Pairing: Akari/Piko

Ever since she was twelve, Kizuna Akari would take a photo of herself or someone she knew. Sometimes it would be her half-sister or her parents. Other days would be her friends or her pet.

After the month was over, Akari would make a college of all the photos from every day. For her boyfriend’s birthday, she made a college of all the photos she took a photo with him involved. 

Two months before that, Piko asked her why.

Her response was, “I like taking pictures of people I like.”

He couldn’t help but blush for the entire day.

On their wedding day, Akari was given the best gift of her life.

Piko and a bunch of their friends made a photo album that involved a special page of everyone she cared for and their main highlights. The last page was covered in pictures every time she and Piko went on star walks and in the center was a picture of everyone.

She cried, cradling the book in her chest, and hugged everyone, thanking them all for such a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it up on the spot. This is crappy, but I'll edit it some other time. Probably, who knows.


	3. New Siblings - Flower, Xin Hua, Hime, Mikoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: V Flower, Xin Hua, Meika Hime, Meika Mikoto

“Your garden is so nice, Flower!” Hua gave a tranquil sigh. “I wish I was as good as gardening as you are.”

Flower gave a slight smile at her cousin. “Thanks Hua. Here.” She handed the taller girl a hose. “You can water the roses over there.” She pointed to the red and pink flowers on the right of the garden.

Hua gave a small salute. “Yes, boss.”

As the long-haired girl went to water the flowers, Flower herself went to check on her plum tree. She smiled as she tipped the watering can to the base.

Suddenly, a plum feel on the ground. Frowning, Flower reached to pick it up. But the girl’s action was interrupted when the plum suddenly split itself in half and a bright light flashed. The short-haired girl’s hands covered her eyes.

When the flash ended, Flower cautiously opened her eyes, hearing Hua’s footsteps running towards her. Looking down, Flower was met with a shocking discovery. Sitting in front of her was a pair of children around the age of twelve, one blinking curiously while the second looked somewhat bored.

“Flower, what happened?” Hua asked frantically as she reached her cousin. Then she saw the two kids. “And where did they come from?”

Kneeling down, Flower crouched to the kids eye level. “Hi there,” she said slowly. “Who are you two?”

The pair was silent before the pink-haired one spoke up. “Hi-hi~! I’m Hime, and this is my twin, Mikoto.” She grabbed the blue-haired girl. “We’re the Meika’s! Plus, we’re twelve years old.”

“We’re plum spirits and we also don’t have any genders.” Mikoto stated bluntly.

Both Hua and Flower gave blank blinks of surprise. 

“W-well, I’m Flower.” She said.

Hua quickly smiled. “And I’m Xin Hua. Flower and I are cousins.”

The group was silent before Flower asked. “Well… this is awkward. How about we all go inside my house?”

Hua nodded and each cousin took a twin’s hand before going inside. 

In the kitchen, Flower gave everyone a glass of water as Hua helped the twin’s get settled on the chairs. Sitting on the opposite side of the table, Hua and Flower spoke in hushed words.

“What are we going to do about them?” Hua whispered, as she took a peek at the twins. Hime was trying to get Mikoto to play a clapping game. Mikoto looked less than interested.

The other girl bit her lip. “I guess they can stay with me. I mean, their just kids after all. And their Japanese. You can’t take them back to China.”

After minutes of consideration, Hua nodded. . “Alright then. You gonna be alright? You have babysat before, haven’t you?”

Flower nodded. “Yeah, I’ve babysat before. And besides, who else will take them?”

The cousins nodded confidently before looking at the twins in front of them, who seemed to be playing patty-cake.

Taking a deep breathe, Flower said, “Okay, if you guy don’t mind, you’ll be living with me, alright?”

The Meika’s stared at her blankly before sharing smiling nods. Hua nudged her. 

“Look at that, you have two new siblings.”

‘Siblings, huh.’ She wondered if she would ever get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought that Mikoto's hair was a purplish-blue.


	4. Golden Eyes - Akari/Mayu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Akari/Mayu (one-sided), Akari & Miki  
Characters: Akari, Miki, Mayu (implied)

Groaning, Akari’s head harshly made contact with the wooden desk. Quickly, she sat up, rubbing her now sore forehead. “Ouch,” she muttered.

  
Her friend, Miki, sat down beside her. “You okay?” She asked unsure of her friend’s minor injury.

The silverette sighed. “Yeah.” The pain quickly resided, so she placed her chin on her palm, and continued to stare at her problem.

  
In front of her sat a girl dressed in black contrasting with the brightness of her blonde hair, rainbow highlights coating the ends. While Akari couldn’t see them from behind, she thought about those mesmerizing golden eyes that she could stare into for ages.


	5. Preparation - Yukari, Akari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yukari & Akari  
Characters: Yuzuki, Akari  
Note: I'm doing a lot of Akari stories, huh.

“Are you sure I look-”

  
“For the last time, onee-chan, you look great!” Akari groaned in exasperation, rolling onto her stomach. “This is the fifth time you’ve asked!”

  
Yukari sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m so nervous.”

  
The moon rabbit was then given a surprise hug from behind. “You’ll be great, onee-chan.”

  
Smiling, Yukari turned and hugged her younger sister back. “Thanks.”

  
Akari let go and grinned. “Now go get ’em tiger!”

  
The older girl looked confused. “But I’m a moon rabbit-”

  
“You know what, never mind!”


	6. First Winter - Flower, Meika Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's the Meika twins first winter.  
Characters: Flower, Hime, Mikoto

“Nee-chan, nee-chan!” Hime called from the kitchen window.

“Nee-chan, nee-chan!” Hime called from the kitchen window.

Flower looked up from the chopping board where she was slicing vegetables for lunch. “Yeah?” She answered.

Hime continued to stare outside in wonder while Mikoto pointed. “What’s the falling white stuff outside?”

“Oh that.” Flower returned her concentration to chopping vegetables. “That’s called snow. It happens every in winter.”

“Is it safe?” The blue plum spirted questioned.

“Yeah, it is.” Flower nodded.

The room remained silence until Hime asked, “Hey, can we go outside?”

The purple-haired girl glanced up in surprise. “Why?”

“Cause we see other kids going outside and playing.” Hime pointed out the window.

Walking towards the window, Flower noticed a group of kids playing in the snow and an adult supervising.

‘Oh yeah, it’s their first winter.’ Shrugging, she responded, “Sure, why not? But let’s go after lunch, alright?”

“Okay,” the twins answered.

Lunch went by quickly, and the family went outside all dressed up in winter attire.

Looking around, Flower asked, “So what do you guys want to do first?”

“Let’s make what he’s making.” Mikoto pointed to what looked like a boy building a snowman.

“That?” Flower pointed at the snowman. “That’s called a snowman.”

Hime was bouncing in excitement. “Yeah! Let’s make a snowman!”

Flower smiled. “Alright. First,” she instructed. “You have to make a ball of snow.” She demonstrated, by pressing the lump of snow into a sphere.

“Now you have to roll it.” Flower started rolling the sphere. The Meika’s observed carefully as the ball gradually became bigger. Once it was two feet or so, Flower stopped.

“And now, you make two smaller ones. See that snowman over there?” She pointed. “How about, Mikoto, you make the stomach, and Hime, you make the head?”

“On it!” Hime cried cheerfully while Mikoto saluted.

Eventually, they were finished and with Flower’s help, stacked the balls on top of the base.

“Now,” Flower continued, “We found twigs and stones to place on them.”

“I found some already!” Mikoto cried. 

The purple haired girl gave a small round of applause to the plum spirit. “Great job. Now, stick the twigs it on the second ball. HIme, place the stones as if they were buttons, alright?”

“Alright.”

Eventually, the snowman was complete. The siblings admired their handiwork.

“I think this was a pretty good snowman for our first try. Why do you guys think?” She turned back only to see sleepy faces on the plum spirits. Gently smiling, Flower took each of their hands led them back home.


	7. Warmth In Many Forms - Piko/Miki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Miki/Piko  
Characters: Miki, Piko
> 
> I'll probably write more.

“Two hot chocolates, please.” Piko orders, placing his money down. 

Nodding, two to-go cups are placed, the albino boy picking them up.

“Keep the change.” Then he turns away from the owner of the stand to look at the shivering girl next to him. “Here, Miki.” Handing Miki her own cup, she gratefully grabs it from him.

“Thanks, P-Piko-kun.” She takes a big gulp of the chocolate liquid. “I-it’s so c-c-cold out here. How do you stand it?”

Shrugging, he took a sip out of his own cup. “Not sure, I think I’m immune or something. Len joked that I was Jack Frost or something.”

Subconsciously, Miki huddled closer to the albino male. Piko’s face heated up a bit, though he told himself it was because of the cold.


	8. Can You Hear Me? - Zunko, Wil, minor characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which a girl and boy who are both mute become friends  
Pairing: Zunko & Wil  
Characters: Zunko, Wil, Rion, Sonika, Arsloid, Yohioloid

A young girl with long green haired walked down the halls of the orphanage. The building seemed quiet at the moment.

Most of the other kids were playing in the main room, but the girl didn’t feel like joining them. Besides, she didn’t want to get bullied again by Rin and Sonika.

She skipped when she heard the sound of coughing. Pausing her actions, she started walking towards the sound. Peeking through an open door, she found the owner of the coughs. Her eyes widened.

The little girl watched as a boy around her age getting kicked and punched in the stomach by two other boys, laughing cruelly. She knew two of the boys, Arsloid and Yohio, but she didn’t know the boy with gray hair.

“What was that?” One boy with red hair - Arsloid - sneered. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“HAHAHA!!” laughed the boy with blond hair - Yohio. “‘Speak up.’ That’s a good one, Ars. Let’s see if he’ll speak up now!” He roared before raising a fist towards the boy cowering on the floor.

Out of blind rage, Zunko ran up and pushed the blond-haired boy into the redhead.

“What?!” The blond yelled furiously.

“Let’s get out of here, Hio!” Arsloid shouted as he started running out of the room, Yohio following quickly.

Zunko glared at them as they bolted out the door before helping the boy into a sitting position. As he finished off coughing, Zunko took out her notepad and pencil and quickly scribbled a note.

He looked at her in confusion before she shoved the note in his face.

He carefully reading the note, it said:

_ Hi my name is Tohoku Zunko. I’m 7 years old and I’m mute. Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything? _

After a minute, he nodded before gently taking the pencil out of her hand and wrote on the paper. After a moment, he handed it back to her. 

She read it.

_ Hi Zunko, I’m William. I’m 8 years old and I’m mute as well. I’m fine, thanks, but I don’t need anything. I’m used to Arsloid and Yohio’s beatings after all. Can you do sign language? _

Zunko’s eyes lit up as she read the note. She nodded, and with her hands, she said,  _ ‘Wow, I never knew anyone who knew sign language.’ _

William responded.  _ ‘Same. I’m surprised we never met before.’ _

They shared a grin before Zunko said,  _ ‘Can we be friends?’ _

_ ‘Definitely.’  _ William smiled.

And thus was the start of a new friendship.


	9. Doki Doki Literature Club AU - Arsloid/Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Arsloid/Everyone  
Characters: Arsloid, IA, Kokone, Mirai, Yukari
> 
> Based on the Japanese horror(??) game 'Doki Doki Literature Club.' If you are sensitive to death scenes, I suggest not reading this chapter, and read the next. If you want to play the game and don't like spoilers, again, read the next chapter.
> 
> This story isn't done, so I'll continue it once I get motivation.

“No.” Was the only word that Arsloid managed to say.

This couldn’t be true… right?

It all started when Aria introduced him to her literacy club after his first week at her school. He quickly realized that his best friend invited him to a club  **with only girls** at members. 

Yukari was the president with Aria herself and two other girls, Mirai and Kokone as the final members. The club started off good, and even though Arsloid was terrible at poetry (and the fact that he hated English class), the girls would encourage him and say that he did well.

About a month into the semester, Yukari announced that the school club festival will be starting soon and that they needed to prep. The club were to write poems about the festival. Kokone offered to make the banner while Mirai said she’ll make cupcakes.

Being the friendly boy he was, Arsloid agreed to help the both of them. Unfortunately, Aria had to go home after clubs, so she wasn’t able to stay as late as everyone else.

She was sad that she and Arsloid weren’t able to walk home together like they always would, but Arsloid tried comforting her by saying they can always walk to school in the mornings. That lifted Aria’s mode just a bit.

“I mean… I just miss our walks together.” Realizing what she said, Aria turned her head away to hide her scarlet face. Arsloid didn’t notice.

“Sorry…” Scratching the back of his head, Arsloid suggested, “Maybe when it’s time for you to go, I’ll stop and walk you home instead.”

Aria shook her head with a small shake. “No, no, it’s alright, really. Besides, the rest of the club needs you.”

“Ah, well, if you need me, just tell me. And besides, at least we get to walk together in the mornings, right?”

“Right.” She smiled back.

But a few weeks after, Aria’s condition slowly worsened. Her usually cheerful poems started turning dark. Arsloid always tried speaking to her, but was pulled away by the other three, leaving no time for the two childhood friends.

One day, Aria didn’t come to school. The red-head arrived at their house bringing the homework she missed. What he was met with nearly killed him.

Arsloid went upstairs to her room and opened the door. It was dark, which was strange because Aria didn’t like having her lights off. When he turned them on, Arsloid dropped everything and stood in shook, mouth wide open, tears suddenly streaming down.

Aria Plantes, his childhood best friend and neighbour since forever, had hanged herself, a sad expression masking her face. On the floor, there was a letter that Arsloid assumed dropped out of her head. Once the shock wore off, he failed to wipe his tears as he read her letter.

She wrote that she always had a small crush on the redhead and even if she didn’t choose her, she would always support him. 

Kneeling on his hands and knees, Arsloid cried until the next day.

He didn’t go to school for the rest of the week. When he finally arrived at his club, he told the girls that Aria wouldn’t be joining them anymore.

Kokone cried while Mirai comforted her. Yukari stayed quiet and by the end of the club meeting, she wrote a poem in honour of Aria.

A week or two passed by, and soon, a chain of unfortunate events followed through.

Arsloid noticed that Kokone seemed to be more nervous around him. He shrugged it off, but he had strong suspicions that the young girl liked him.

Not only that, but she had developed in a creepy obsession towards sharp objects…

Mirai also had her suspicions, which she confided with Arsloid while Yukari and Kokone were working on the banner for the festival.

“It’s just… Koko isn’t really like this, y’know?” Mirai bit her bottom lip.

“I dunno. I don’t know her as much as you do, but I really don’t think this is her.” Arsloid shook his head.


	10. Fishes - Miki/Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: SF-A2 Miki, Kagamine Len  
Pairing: Miki/Len

"Woah, Len, look at the fishes!" Miki pointed to a tank full of neon-coloured fishes swimming around, varying colours from red to white. "Their so cute!" She kneeled down to get a closer look.

Len smiled at his girlfriend's adorable wonder as she pressed her face at the small tank. "Yeah, their pretty cute. Not as cute as you though." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" The redhead looked up at the blond, who quickly replied, "Nothing.'

After a while of fish gazing, Miki said with a firm nod, "I wanna get a fish."

"Alright," smiled Len. "Which one do you want?"

The redhead hummed in thought before pointing at a red fish and a yellow fish. "Those two!"

"Alright, let's go ask an worker here." Taking her head, the couple walked off in search on an employee.

Twenty minutes after receiving Miki's fish, the couple started to make their way back home.

"Watcha gonna name them?" Len asked, holding the round fishbowl containing the two fish, who were happily swimming around. Miki wasn't trusted to them the glass bowl considering she was to energetic at the moment. His girlfriend frowned in thought when a lightbulb clicked on in her head. 

Turning to face Len, Miki cheered happily, "The red one's Cherry while the yellow one is Banana!"

The blond laughed, realizing what his girlfriend choose. "I like it."


	11. Sleeping and Snuggles - Yukari & Akari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Yuzuki Yukari, Kizuna Akari  
(I know, I use them a lot! They just seem easy to work with!)

Yukari couldn’t sleep. That was unusual. She was often tired and slept easily, so why not tonight? She checked the clock. It was ten minutes to eleven. She sighed.

There was a soft, unexpected rapping at the door that startled the teenager. Just a but. Who was up at this hour? Besides Yukari that is.

“Come in.” Yukari called softly and the door opened to reveal her half-sister, Akari.

“Hi sis.” The short whispers. In her arms, she was clutching the toy bunny that Yukari gave as a present for her birthday. “I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course.” smiles Yukari, lifting up her thick blanket to invite her sister in.

The younger girl quickly hopped in, snuggling close to the older girl. Blinking her eyes, Akari yawned, “G’night.” Within seconds, the little girl was asleep.

Yukari smiled, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to sleep. Soon enough, she dozed off as well.


	12. It’s ONE a.m. - Akari & ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Go To Sleep Akari  
Prompt: Person A keeps asking weird/strange existential (or otherwise way too deep for 1am) questions and Person B only wants them to go to sleep.

“Hey.”

Silence.

“Hey, ONE.”

A slight shuffling sound.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“I want something to ask you.”

“Gosh darn it, it’s… one a.m. What the heck do you need to ask me?”

“So, like, when we breathe oxygen, we can’t see air, right?”

“… And?”

“And fishes survive in water, correct?”

“Yes.”

“So if we can’t see air, do you think fishes can see water? And since we can see water, do you think fishes can see air?”

“… Seriously? Were you even sleeping earlier?”

“…”

“Omigosh, go google it tomorrow or something.”

“But what if I forget?”

“I’ll remind you, don’t worry.”

“Okay…” 

“Can I please sleep now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“’Kay, goodnight.”

“Technically it’s morning.”

“Shut.”


	13. drown & under - Kokone, Lumi(implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when she thought she was about to be saved, it turns out she’s being taken under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: kokone, LUMi(implied)  
I, uh... wanted to try something new???  
Trigger Warning: (Forced) Drowning, Kidnapping

“Help!” Kokone tried to scream for help as she choked on the salty water. “Help!”

Just where were those people when you needed them? What were they called again? Ah, yes, lifeguards. Well then, they aren’t doing a very good job at guarding lives from drowning. Speaking of which, she still was. Crap, she seriously had to concentrate. 

“Help! Someone help me, please!” She screamed, gargling on seawater, attempting to tread through water. 

“Hang on!” A voice called from a far. Kokone would’ve given a breath of relief if it weren’t for the fact that she was almost drowning.

Something slimy suddenly touched her foot and Kokone shrieked with fear. It wrapped itself around her leg and jerked the girl under.

The brunette strained to keep her eyes open in her panic. Despite the water being very dark, she could faintly see a tentacle wrapping itself around her body. Suddenly, Kokone saw flashing red eyes before her when her mind shut down.


	14. world domination - Too many characters to list in the title, lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World domination looks so much fun, doesn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Merli, YOHIOLOID, Ring Suzune  
Implied: SF-A2 miki, Utatane Piko, Aoki Lapis, Oliver, Ruby

Tapping her long, manicured nails against the armrest of her overly sized throne, Merli stared uncaringly at the sight before her. Two of her android guards had a person on his knees with his mouth taped shut and his arms tied behind his back with thick rope.

He looked petrified. He should be. After all, he was captured by the Queen's guards and was most likely thinking of what his execution was going to be.

Holding back a bored sigh, Merli asked in a bland tone, "What is this?"

"Your Highness," the pink haired (red? Merli wasn't really sure of the hair colour still, but it didn't matter anyways) android spoke up. "There are rumors that there is a group plotting to rebel against you."

"And we managed to capture this person who we found outside the place where the group was said to meet.” The albino robot spoke up this time.

Silently contemplating in her head, Merli commanded, “Take the tape off.”

Almost instantly after the tape was ripped off, the person screamed in either pain or fear, Merli wasn’t sure. Standing up from her throne (her bottom was getting sore from sitting for so long even with the comfy cushion. Perhaps it was because of her chosen outfit, which was long, black, and spiky), Merli slowly walked down towards the quizering victim. 

She looked down at them as they did the opposite of her. They appear to wish to look anywhere but Merli.

Finally, Merli spoke up in a bored tone. “What is your name?”

“Yohio! Yohio Llyod, Your Majesty.” The boy, Yohio, exclaimed without resistance. His entire body shook fearfully under her bored gaze. “Please, Your Majesty, don’t kill me. I- I’m not even a part of the group! I don’t even kn- know about it!” 

Yohio continued to plead. "Please! I have a brother and, and a sister. They're all I all I have left..."

Merli felt her breath hitch a little before keeping a straight face again. "Let him go. He is innocent." Merli commanded her androids. She didn't fail to notice Yohio's eyes widened.

Switching their mechanical hand into a knife, the pink robot swiftly sliced Yohio's constraints into pieces, managing to not leave a scratch on the human.

As he rubbed his reddened arms, the blond stood up looking at Merli, red eyes filled with amazement and a hint of fear. "Tha- thank you, Your Majesty!" He exclaimed, quickly bowing down.

The sight almost made Merli smile, but she kept herself composed. Instead, she said, My maid will escort you out. Ring!" She demanded, her blue-haired maid appearing almost instantly.

"Yes, my Queen?" The girl asked patiently.

"Escort this boy out." Merli commanded her maid who gave an automatic curtsey.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ring gave a small curtsey before beckoning Yohio to follow her who quickly obliged.

The androids waited for Ring and Yohio to leave before bowing once more and exiting through the door.

She idly thought if her sister was the one behind the rumored rebel group.

Looking around the empty throne room, Merli sighed as she walked to sit back in her throne. World domination was so boring. 


	15. bite - VY1 Mizki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Mizki got to her knees, her breath stopped short when the doors suddenly opened. That wasn’t right. She was supposed to be the only one here. She stayed silent nevertheless.  
The entire room was silent. And then there were footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: VY1 Mizki, Arsloid (his name is not said, but if I wanted to go further, then it will be him)  
Minor Characters: CUL, VY2 Yuuma (like Arsloid, Yuuma's name is not said)

Just as Mizki got to her knees, her breath stopped short when the doors suddenly opened. That wasn’t right. She was supposed to be the only one here. She stayed silent nevertheless.

The entire room was silent. And then the sound of heavy footsteps echoed off the walls.

Mizki felt her heart jackhammer against her chest, but remained still. Just as the footsteps were near her, she jumped up and whirled around.

She stood behind the podium, eyes carefully scanning for something she could use as she stared at the person standing there who had stopped walking. 

They were tall, much taller than her. With the little light shining through the only window, Mizki could see bright, red hair and skin so pale, they almost resembled a ghost.

For a while, they were silent. Until Mizki finally spoke up, her voice soft yet it didn’t waver.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here at this hour? Only I am here.”

She held her breath as the figure walked closer without a word. Only until they were standing right before did her breath hitch.

“I’m here for revenge.” They whispered loudly before launching themselves at her.

Eyes widening, she kicked the podium causing the attacker to crash into it and curse angrily. Using this as an opportunity to escape, Mizki ran past the stranger and ran towards the door. 

Just as she got near the door, Mizki gasped as she was shoved against the wall, pinned under the attacker. Her eyes widened once she saw their eyes as red as blood. She should’ve known.

“Look at you.” They growled softly, leaning closer to Mizki’s face. Grabbing her chin, they forced her to look up at them, cooing mockingly. “At first you were so aggressive, so angry. But now that you know you're under me, you're all weak and scared.”

Wincing through the pain, Mizki gritted out, “Why… why are you doing this?”

The vampire’s eyes narrowed and their grin became a show of clenched teeth. Mizki’s eyes idly stared at their fangs.

“You f*cking humans are all the same.” They hissed through their teeth. “Doing whatever it takes to get rid of what you call “monsters” like us. Killing our kind for doing absolutely nothing wrong.”

“Not all humans are the same. And don't you turn humans into your kind as well?” She spat out before yelping at their claws digging into her face so harshly, Mizki wondered if they drew blood.

They sneered. “That’s what you think. We aren’t always blood-thirsty, you know. Most of us only feast on those who are sick and can never recover, the ones who are close to death.”

“Then what about the rumors of recent vampire attacks?” Mizki gritted out instead. She wasn’t sure if she was going to make it out alive at this point, but if she dies, she wants to know the reasoning behind all this.

“Oh, those?” The stranger rolled their eyes in annoyance. “Well, I’ll tell you that none of the attacks are from me. But I’ve seen what you humans do. You try to trick us into trusting you only to backstab us.” They sneered. “You killed my sister after all.”

“Your… your sister?” Mizki became confused when her mind flashed back to a few months ago.

_ Looking around to make sure no one was there, Mizki sighed, relieved. “Cul?” She softly called out. _

_ Confused that she received no response, she turned around only to scream and fall backwards. Immediate laughter came from the shadows and Mizki glared, her heart still pounding rapidly. _

_ A girl about the same height at Mizki appeared from the shadows. She was holding her stomach as she continued laughing. “Oh my gosh, that was hilarious.” _

_ “That was  _ ** _not_ ** _ hilarious, Cul.” She grumbled before she stood up again. Dusting off any dirt on her, Mizki glared at the older girl.  _

_ Despite her young appearance, Cul was actually hundreds of years old. The girl was born a vampire, one Mizki met a few months ago. While frightened at first, Mizki was quick to realize that Cul was even more afraid of the human than Mizki was. Since then, Mizki has always met Cul behind the church to let the vampire feed a little off her blood. But Cul never mentioned her family before. _

The vampire’s grip tightened around Mizki’s neck, causing her to cough and gasp for breath, breaking her from her memories. 

“You stupid, f*cking little human. You killed my sister. She was all I had left.” Their voice dropped into a sadder, wet tone.

Unsure on what to say, Mizki managed to say, “I- I’m sorry to hear that. But… I wasn’t the one who killed her.”

She cried out in pain as the vampire’s grip tightened around her. The human was sure that blood was going to come out considering how deep their sharp nails were digging into her skin.

“I don’t  _ want _ your f*cking pity!” They growled, sounding angry once again. “I don’t f*cking care if you sorry for me. All I want is revenge for what you did to Cul.” Opening their mouth wide, the human was momentarily frozen with shock at the sudden feeling of teeth sinking deep into her flesh.

Mizki screamed in pain as teeth sunk deep into her flesh. “Get- get off of me!” She screeched at the top of her lungs, attempting to fight the vampire off her, but to no avail. Their grip on her was too strong.

She felt her body getting weaker the more she fought and slowly, slowly, her body gave up. She felt her humanity and life being slowly drained away into the vampire’s mouth.

The moment the vampire released their grip on Mizki, she fell backwards, slumped back against the wall before sliding down. She groaned, blinking owlishly as she tried to see who the stranger was.

Mizki suddenly felt strong, familiar arms carrying her limp body and she blinked tiredly. The world around her turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So, it's nearly Halloween, yes? I'm trying to write scarier stuff since it's October. And, uh, vampires are great, right? Just not when they're biting you, lol. Unless your into that-.  
ANYWAYS! I have a different Halloween story that I'm hoping to post on the actual date of Halloween!


End file.
